Un terrible pasado
by alanis.albercasandoval
Summary: Te hundes y te hundes,las personas piensan que eres perfecta,cuando no sabes tu pasado.Tu terrible pasado.
1. Chapter 1:El recuerdo de tu mirada

_Capítulo uno: "El recuerdo de tu mirada"_

Las nubes de color gris le daban un toque sombrío a Tomoeda, algo macabro pero tenía esa esencia de belleza rara, creo que era la milésima vez que pasaba mis manos sobre la falda del uniforme del instituto "Seijo", trataba que no tuviera ni una arruga, a lo lejos pude divisar a Sakura, ella tenía ese aliento de acabar de despertarse, de ser libre, de ser feliz siendo ella; levanté la mano para que me pueda ver, en ese momento Shaoran vino y la abrazo por detrás haciendo que ella se encoja de la felicidad, sus ambas cabelleras castañas se veían perfectas, bajé la mano, después de todo los terceros siempre salen sobrando.

Me di la vuelta, sentía como mi cabello se movía con cada paso que daba, sentía que me miraban pero no una persona cualquiera, sentía esos ojos hermosos, pero él ya no está y ni quiero decir su nombre, él me dejó. Comencé a analizar mis opciones: Podía regresar con Sakura, podía ir al aula a estudiar o podría ir al salón de música, la tercera opción era mi favorita, Sakura estaba con Shaoran y no quiero interrumpirlos, la segunda opción era estudiar, tendríamos examen de biología estaba exonerada por las notas altas que tengo y mi opción favorita gano.

Cuando llegué al salón de música estaba sola, el piano resaltaba, siempre me ha gustado aunque se asociara a los dos momentos más jodidos de mi vida y justamente eran hombres los protagonistas aun así el piano me gusta, me senté y comencé a tocar una melodía familiar.

-Es una bella pieza.

-Deberías estar con Sakura, Shaoran-le dije sin apartar la vista del piano.

-Sakura se ha levantado temprano para estar contigo-note cierto drama en su voz-y cuando no te ha visto se ha puesto muy triste –Sentía que la culpa me invadía.

-Los he visto abrasándose y me sentía incomoda.

-Daidouji -no tenía que verlo para saber que se había sonrojado, él me llamaba por mi apellido cuando se avergonzaba o se enojaba.

-Vamos Shaoran no quiero entristecer a la pequeña Sakura.

-Tomoyo tenemos diecisiete años.

-Lo sé-lo mire y sonreí-Lo sé.

-Tomoyo pensé que te habías enojado conmigo-Sakura estaba de pie frente a mí, la blusa se pegaba a ese gran busto, la falda remarcaba sus esbeltas piernas pero su rostro, ese rostro infantil con esos bellos ojos verdes hacían un gran contraste, los años pasaban y no eran para el mal de Sakura.

-Sakura, Tomoyo nunca se enoja-le respondió Shaoran, Shaoran Li, cabello castaño y hermosos ojos color ámbar, musculoso, no en excesivo, y rasgos delicadamente marcados. Ambos eran las personas más populares de todo el instituto, ella capitana de las porristas y él, capitán del equipo de fútbol, la típica pareja perfecta, aún recuerdo cuando Shaoran odiaba a Sakura pero como dicen: Del odio al amor hay un paso lamentablemente del amor al odio también hay un paso.

-Tomoyo, ¿Va todo bien?- Dijo Sakura.

-Si no ocurre nada.

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros? Traté de no poner los ojos en blanco y asentí.

-Lo sé. Iré al salón. Nos vemos ahí.

-Acaso le creíste, dijo Tomoyo nos mintió mucho tiempo.

Shaoran tenía razón, ella nos mintió no había nada que nos garantizara que no lo vuelva a hacer, la culpa me invadió; las imágenes las repitieron en mi mente: La feria, la cabaña, el lago, las risas, desesperación, lágrimas y Tomoyo. Mis lágrimas se acercaban peligrosamente.

-Hey, no llores Sakura-lo abrase y escondí mi cara en su pecho.

-Ella no quería estar ahí, no debí llevarla, es mí culpa, lo hizo por mí es mi culpa.

-Si hablamos de culpa entonces yo también la tengo, no sabía que en ese lugar se encontraría-Me separé de él, tenía esa cara de asco combinada con ira, el dolor aún era visible en sus ojos, sus puños se cerraron y sus nudillos se pusieron de color blanco.

-No lo tienes que decir-me miro y su expresión se tranquilizó, Shaoran estaba frente a mi parecía un ángel, dispuesto a vengar, a vengar a Tomoyo, a vengar a su mejor amiga. Lo besé, sus labios sabían a pasta dental y cereal.

-Sé a que lleva esto – me sonrió pícaramente- pero como buen novio que soy debo preguntar ¿Estudiaste para el examen?

Mi mente tuvo que empezar un esfuerzo sobrenatural para recodar algo, fue en vano.

-¿Había examen?-El soltó una carcajada.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a estudiar-Asentí y lo sujete del brazo.

Ahora no estaba en el salón de música, había encontrado este lugar con _él_, detrás de un hermoso árbol de cerezos, me acosté en la hierba y todo regreso a mí como un flash

* Flash back*

Ahora él estaba ahí parado, frente a mí, me resisto pero se me hace más difícil respirar, de repente todas las luces están cegándome, era la primera vez que me doy cuenta cuan brillantes son, aparte la mirada y me fije en una esquina, hay una fotografía, no me cabe duda que era suya, se encuentra ahí en el medio de un millón de vidrios rotos, en ese momento prometí: Mantendré los ojos bien abiertos.

_No me dejes ir, no me dejes ir porque estoy cansada de sentirme sola_. Sonreí al recordar tu promesa: "Te traeré una estrella y me dijiste que tomaste una y te quemo, te hizo un pequeño agujero en la mano". Estoy segura que fue el cigarrillo, cuando lo miraba me sentía más distante pero aún mantenía mis ojos bien abiertos, él se acercó y se arrodillo a mi costado.

-Todo está bien, lo prometo estará bien-le sonreí, su cara de preocupación siempre me divertía-¿De qué te ríes? Estoy al borde del colapso y tú te ríes, dios eres tan… tú

-¿Tan horrenda estoy?

-Dios estas horrenda, estas tan despeinada como la primera vez que te vi-comencé a reír, las lágrimas salieron.

-Solo no me dejes ir.

-Nunca.

Escuchaba las sirenas ¿Ambulancias o patrulleros? No me importaba, toda mi visión estaba centrada en él, memorizando cada parte de su rostro.

-Nunca-repitió-Juro que nunca te dejare ir

* Fin del flash back *

Y ahí estaba, el profesor de biología me boto del examen después de que me dijera: Exonerada es igual a tu no entras al examen porque estas detrás de Sakura y Shaoran y no quiero que les pases todas las respuestas.

Me daba igual eran las últimas horas de clases. Me fui a la biblioteca el resto del día, cuando regrese a la realidad eran las ocho y cuarenta y siete.

Un regreso a casa y de la nada ya estaba acostada escuchando música a todo volumen, mi celular vibro, era Sakura.

_¡Omg! saqué 87 de 100_

Teclee de manera rápida:_ ¿Sin mi ayuda? Acaso Li te dio una clase especial e.e_

Ella no tardo mucho.

_XD Jesús alguien nos ha estado espiando._

Yo no quiero detalles.

_Soy quien te mira mientras te bañas._

Esta vez tardo unos minutos para responder.

_Me quedare en casa de Shaoran, dulces sueños._

¿Dulces sueños? Si tal vez no sabía que teníamos examen de álgebra, no quería matarle la ilusión.

_Igual, aunque creo que no dormirás._

No volvió a responder.


	2. Chap2:¿A donde van los corazones rotos?

Capitulo dos:¿A dónde van los corazones rotos?

El día de Tomoyo fue completamente una mierda; se levantó tarde, el profesor de álgebra la descubrió pasándole las respuestas a Sakura y le anulo el examen, vaya día, el frio invadía su cuerpo y se estremeció. Cuando había llegado a su casa no había nadie, decidió irse tomar un café, un jean y una sudadera era su atuendo, cuando salió se encontró con una banda callejera, su música era buena pero cuando se acercó vio a dos personas muy conocidas, eran Rika, su amiga, y el profesor Terada, ambos estaban tomados de la mano y Rika acariciaba su mano con su pulgar, no notaron su presencia, estaban concentrados en la música. Joder cuando escuchaba los rumores de ellos dos pensaba que eran mentira, malas lenguas ¿Cuánta edad de diferencia había? ¿Diez años?

Rika levanto la mirada y la vio, se palideció su cara, Tomoyo se sentía avergonzada, se giró y se fue.

Él estaba sentado en su sillón, recordaba la mirada amatista de Tomoyo, su Tomoyo, contaba todos sus errores en su lista de crímenes y solo había uno que no dejaba de resaltar, su mirada, la mirada de Tomoyo cuando él se alejó. Se había marchado a Londres, la casa de sus padres, estaba tratando de construir una nueva vida sobre un hogar roto ¿Cuánto tiempo le había tomado esta decisión? Ahora una idea apareció, tenía que arreglar el corazón decepcionado de Tomoyo. Hace meses la buscó, primero en Francia, luego Tokio, New York, Filadelfia y por ultimo Irlanda, sé había aprendido la lista de países que deseaba visitar y en estos busco en cada lugar solitario, pero él no sabía ¿A dónde van los corazones rotos?

Luego se dio cuenta de su estúpido error, Tomoyo nunca dejaría que la vean rota y para no levantar sospechas se quedaría en Tomoeda, tomo el primer vuelo, estaba emocionado, sentir sus labios era la prioridad en su lista de deseos, algo paso por su mente, cualquiera entre ella y él era su enemigo. Se recordó su idiotez, era la primera vez que Tomoyo hablaba de amor palabra que no escucho suficiente y la decepciona. Sí tal vez le tomo un tiempo pero había descubierto que debía reparar el corazón decepcionado de Tomoyo ¿Estaba durmiendo sola? ¿Había encontrado a alguien?, se movió por décima vez en su asiento del avión, vamos, tenía que llegar más rápido, la necesitaba.

Ella debía tener 19, ella debe estar en el instituto; después de varias miradas de reproche por su compañera de asiento, una señora de 85 o 88 años, por estar moviéndose tanto, decidió sacar su libreta y escribió una canción:

18:

I have loved you since we were eighteen,

Long before we both thought the same thing,

To be loved, and to be in love.

All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you.

I wanna love like you made me feel when we were eighteen.

_Te he amado desde los 18,  
>Mucho antes de que los dos pensáramos lo mismo,<br>Ser amado, para estar enamorado.  
>Todo lo que puedo hacer es decir que estos brazos se hicieron para abrazarte.<br>Quiero amar como el que me hiciste sentir  
>Cuando teníamos 18,<br>Cuando teníamos 18,  
>Oh señor, cuando teníamos 18.<em>

-Sakura, acabo de ver a Rika y al profesor Terada, de la mano-Tomoyo estaba asombrada.

-¿Rika no te lo dijo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ellos están saliendo.

-Pero que rayos él debe tener 30.

-Tommy para el amor no hay edad.

-Claro el vecino del frente tiene 80 pero seré su novia, para el amor no hay edad.

-Tommy, basta, Rika está enamorada desde los diez.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Sabía que te pondrías así.

-¿No confía en mí?

-Eres la más correcta de todas, la verías como una loca.

-Sakura, no te olvides de mí pasado.

-Esa no era tú.

-Lo que digas-Tomoyo colgó, estaba furiosa, su pasado era mierda pero la hizo fuerte, podía patear traseros si se lo proponía.

Le guste o no, él la había hecho fuerte, se estremeció cuando un pensamiento le vino a la mente, ella estaba encadenada a esa sombra, él fue un error, pero sería su error favorito, sonrió, ese era su secreto.

Sakura se abotonaba los últimos botones de la camisa, estaba en braguitas.

-Sabes Shaoran si me sigues diciendo que "estudiaremos", voy a reprobar.

-Pero que dices, estudiamos anatomía-Shaoran seguía en la cama, cubierto por las sábanas blancas.

-Creo que buscaré un profesor particular.

Shaoran se tensó.

-Con tal que no hagas lo mismo con él.

Sakura se rio, su celular sonó, era Tomoyo, tuvieron una breve pelea, Tomoyo le colgó.

-Tomoyo aun piensa que era ella, la que hizo eso-Sakura lo dijo frustrada.

-Sakura, él la va a encontrar.

-Lo sé.

-Se va dar cuenta que nunca se fue de Tomoeda.

-Él no la merece, la dejó.-Sakura estaba a punto de llorar.

-Ven aquí-cuando Sakura se acercó, Shaoran la tomo de la camisa.-¿Anatomía?-ella asintió.

Mientras Tomoyo caminaba vio que un jeep wrangler color negro se acercaba, ella se detuvo y el carro se posó al lado de ella, cuando la puerta se abrió era Iniko, tenía los ojos amarillentos, parecía una bolsa de huesos amarillos.

-Belleza tenemos asuntos que arreglar-se hizo a un lado y me hizo un gesto para pasar.

El auto tenía olor a cigarros y gasolina.

-Iniko, ¿Qué deseas?

-Lindura tu papá se metió en otro lío.

-Mi papá y yo no tenemos comunicación desde cuatro años.

Iniko se sirvió una copa de ron.

-No me interesa, me debe dinero.

-¿Cuánta droga le diste?

-Le di de la cara y no solo para él también para sus amigos.

-¿Cuánto te debe?

-cinco mil dólares, tuvo una fiesta grande.

-Esto no afectara a mi madre ¿No?

-Tu mamá está a salvo.

-¿Cuándo es la fecha límite?

-El próximo viernes diez de la noche.

-Es viernes ¡Es casi imposible!

-Tu mamá es dueña de una de las empresas más grandes de todo Japón.

-No le pediré dinero.

-Entonces piensa algo-bufó-Mira preciosa me estas cansando, es muy simple me traes el dinero y te dejo en paz, ahora baja de mi auto.

Ni bien puse un pie en la acera él acelero.

Mierda, ahora todo estaba bien jodido; meterse con Iniko era malo, era muy malo, él sabría qué hacer, solo él. Su celular sonó.

-Chiharu ¿Qué pasa?-Chiharu era una de sus grandes amigas.

-Tomoyo el día de hoy será la prueba para los integrantes del coro.

-Chiharu sabes que no canto después de lo que paso.

-Lo sé pero eso fue hace un medio año.

-Lo siento Chiharu, no lo haré.

-Por favor, si no vienes iré y te secuestrare-Tomoyo se tensó _te secuestrare,_ se le vino a la mente aquella noche en la caballa, ella sangrando y llorando.-Mal chiste, lo siento Tomoyo.-Tomoyo se sentía decaída pero no por mucho, no dejaría que la gente la vea débil.

-Iré.-Tomoyo colgó.

Cuando llegue al instituto, fui directo al salón de música, llegué cuando ya todos estaban a punto de irse, cuando la profesora me vio se sorprendió.

-Tomoyo, me alegro de que estés aquí no sabes cuan feliz me siento que decidas volver.

La profesora se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar _Someday We'll Know _retrocedí

-Alguien puede cantar la parte de

-¡No!-grité, él y yo cantando en aquel concurso me vino a la mente-¡No!-volví a gritar, las miradas sobre mí las empecé a sentir, me di la vuelta y corrí. Cuando sentía que ya no daba para más fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en el Parque del Rey Pingüino. Me dirigí a la parte donde estaban los árboles y lloré.

Él era un maldito capítulo de mi vida, un capítulo que debía cerrar, él me dejo, debía ser fuerte pero no podía las lágrimas me quemaban y estaba con rabia, solo él era mi punto débil, aquellos ojos color zafiros, yo confié en él y el me fallo era solo una tonta broma, me dejo, rompió nuestra promesa, yo no podía cantar esa canción, era la canción que empezó todo. Era la canción con la que conocí a Eriol.

**Chan chan chan,maté el momento xd,bueno ya saben él es Eriol, disculpen por la demora pero son mis 2 últimas semanas de clase y luego llegan las vacaciones,levante la mano quien ya quiere que lleguen ._./ ea tal vez no este muy activa en estas 3 semanas porque serán los exámenes finales y si publico es que es fin de semana. Adiós y dejen su opinión pendejos PD:Lo de pendejos con amor.**


	3. Chapter 3:Los inicios

**Sakura card captor no es mio y bla bla bla bueno esta historia se escribio sin fines de lucro(como si pagaran)bueno disfruten. **

_Capitulo tres: "Los inicios"_

_23 de julio dos años atrás._

-¿Estas segura Tomoyo?

-Sí Sakura.

-No tienes que hacer esto.

-Lo sé pero le debes dinero a Susuke-Sakura se había metido en un problema-Mil quinientos dólares, vaya Sakura.

-Lo siento Tomoyo pero cuando Susuke dijo que le diría a mi hermano que voy casinos entre en desesperación.

-No te preocupes Sakura-sonreí-mañana me encargare de ella ¿Tienes las identificaciones?

-Claro que si señorita Momo Itsukinyu.

-Gracias señorita Rika Mitoshida

-¿Habrá un casino que nos permita entrar con quince años?

-No lo creo.

-Odio nuestros nombres falsos.

-Tú los elegiste.

-Se escuchaban mejor en mi mente.

-No importa, recuerda primero novatas luego un poco mejor y por último soltamos todo.

-Lo sé, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto.

-Bueno si puedes respirar con ese vestido rosa está bien.

-Mientras más escote para esos viejos mejor, odio ser Susuke dos pero tú no usas vestido así que el papel de la inocente que esta buena es mío.

-Yo seré la mala que odia todos.

-Tú me amas.

-Sigue soñando Sakura.

-¿Te pusiste el relleno de sostén?

-Sí, es el sostén de mi mamá.-Me avergoncé.

-¿Por qué no usas tus sostenes?-ella formo una sonrisa.

-Te estas burlando, bueno todos los insultos van a tu trasero.

-¿Sera más grande?

-Serás Kim Kardashian.

-¿Segura que debes ir así-no estaba vestida mal, tenía un short de mezclilla una camiseta que decía:" SEE WHAT MONTH? son of a bitch. Mis Vans negras y maquillaje que me hacía ver diez años mayor. -Odio los vestidos, vámonos. Cuando salimos de mi casa Touya estaba ahí parado, con su sonrisa que decía "Soy mejor que tú" -Idiota-susurré, Sakura palideció. -¿A dónde van?-estaba enfadado. -Hermano yo solo ya sabes vamos a tú ya sabes-Sakura me miró, su hermano controlador había llegado. -Touya vamos a salir.

-Tomoyo,tú y mi hermana se quedaran en tú casa ¿Entendiste?

-¿Desde cuándo recibo ordenes tuyas? Yo voy a salir, te guste o no.

-No permito que me hables así.

-Mira imbécil te estas equivocando, eres el hermano mayor de Sakura no el mío.

Touya me miro enfadado, nunca pensó que le hablaría así.

-Puedes irte si quieres pero me llevo a Sakura.

-De todos modos iba hacer lo que quiero.

Me acerque a Sakura para despedirme con un abrazo.

-Tengo la sensación que usaremos el plan b-susurré en su oído.

-Espero no tener que usarlo; no tienes que ir-susurró.

-No debo pero quiero-me aleje-Buenas noches.

Los acompañe hasta el carro cuando este emprendió la marcha Sakura dio un leve asentimiendo eso significaba que realizaría el plan.

Ahora que sakura se había ido podía usar mi moto, tenía una Ducati monster 695, Kawasaki Ninja 250 pero sin duda mi favorita era Harley Davidson Sportster mis motos guardadas en un depósito a unas tres cuadras de mi casa, si mi mamá o Sakura se enteraban me mataban, antes yo protegía a Sakura pero al cumplir los trece los papeles se intercambiaron. Usaría para esta ocasión mi Kawasaki. La sensación de ir a una gran velocidad me encantaba, la gente no podía decir nada a mamá porque mi casco negro ocultaba mi rostro y todo mi cabello lo ponía en el casco, pasé por la casa de Madame Coco una cuarentona soltera que ofrecía dinero a jóvenes para que le den amor, Sakura yo le pusimos Coco porque tenía el corte de un coco; Madame Coco me grito unas blasfemias cuando pase por ella a toda velocidad. El "Golden King" era mi destino primero usaría el póker y luego probaría suerte en las máquinas. Cuando llegue mostré mi identificación y todo bien actué como una novata deje que me guíen hasta la zona de póker y ahí estaban unos cinco hombres jugando muy concentrados Sakura era quien les mostraba su encanto y jugaba un poco luego entraba yo quitando el dinero a todos.

-Yo también quiero jugar-dije mostrándome muy inocente y mostrando un poco de escote la debilidad de estos viejos.

-No quiero quitarte tu dinero muñeca.-Dijo uno.

-Vamos un ratito-dije haciendo esas caritas de perrito triste.

-No molestes-respondió otro, todos no se habían dignado a levantar la cara desde que había llegado excepto uno un viejo calvo, la verdad no me veía la cara si no mi cuerpo, pase a la siguiente técnica si ser inocente no funciona tocaría ser coqueta. Me acerque a él moviendo mis caderas como Susuke lo hacía.

-¿Puede dejarme jugar?

-Siéntate preciosa.

Lotería, empecé a jugar; primero como una novata pero luego empecé a ganar, estos viejos jugaban como idiotas.

-Es imposible-dijo uno al ver como tomaba los cinco mil.

-¡Eres un fraude!-Grito otro.

-Caballeros, deben aprender a perder-dije con arrogancia.

-Devuélveme mi dinero.

-Fue un gusto jugar con ustedes.

Me pare y me fui, cuando estaba por el pasadizo, cuando de reojo puede ver como dos hombres me seguían.

-Señorita debemos hablar con usted.-A la mierda si querían hablar conmigo debían atraparme, comencé a correr, hacia la puerta principal, esquivaba a la gente y empujaba a otros, me faltaba poco y llegaba a mi moto; nadie me atraparía si llegaba ahí.

-Te tengo.-Mierda, había otro tipo ahí, estaba rodeada.

-Caballeros serían tan amables de decirme que pasa-uno de ellos me cargo-Suéltame gorila.

-Escuchado peores insultos-me cargaron por unos pasadizos y luego subimos unas escaleras, llegamos a una puerta verde, cuando entramos la oficina era gris tenía un sofá, un escritorio y al frente de este dos sillas.

-Siéntate.

-Oblígame perra-el tipo sonrió y me tiro a la silla.

-Sin violencia chicos-me voltee a ver, era un señor de treinta o veintiocho años cabello negro.-Pueden dejarnos solos.-cuando se acercó apestaba a humo de cigarro. -Bueno sabes por qué estás aquí.

-No tengo idea-puse mi cara de póker.

-Bueno, eres una joya en el arte del azar.

-Supongo.

-Estas en problemas, este es un casino para novatos, ¿Sabes que hacemos a los profesionales?

-No lo sé, les dan un premio.-no deje de ser firme-Escuche necesito ir al baño si no quiere que.

-Bueno si solo quieres ir al baño ese será tu premio Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-Me paré y golpee su escritorio

No conocía a este sujeto y su sonrisa arrogante me daba ganas de patearle la cara.

-James-Unos de los gorilas suyos entro, resulta que James es el chico que me tiro a la silla-llévala al baño.

Esta era mi oportunidad, cuando vea que en el baño hay gente gritaría y luego me escabullaría.

-Vamos-dijo James, cuando estábamos fuera sonrió-¿No creerás que te llevare a un baño con gente? No eres estúpida-Mierda-Además te llevare a uno que este cerca de aquí-doble mierda.

Resulta que el baño está a tres puertas de la oficina y James entro conmigo.

-¿Eres gay?-me burle de él.

-Que graciosa.

-Es baño para chicas.

-Apúrate.

Entre a un baño y cerré la puerta, la puerta era rosa pero apestaba a vómito, cigarrillos y mucho pero mucho perfume barato en el tacho había muchos sobres de condones. Saque mi celular y envié el plan b.

-"LMSTNDQTSAEBLPTINCNSMBEAQTPTQS"-Ese era el plan b enviarle la primera letra de una oración, ella entendería que dice: "La Mentira Sobre Todo No Dejes Que Te Saquen Algo Estaré Bien La Policía Te Interrogara No Cuentes Nada Si Me Buscas Encuentra Alguien Que Te Proteja Te Quiero Sakura".Tengo que encontrar la forma de escapar, en el baño de al lado sonó la puerta, James había entrado al baño, era mi oportunidad, me subí al inodoro y saque la tapa que cubre la bomba de agua, James estaba orinando, se la lancé.

-Maldita perra-Él estaba sobándose la cabeza, salí del baño y entre al suyo lo agarre del cabello y estrelle su frente en el inodoro, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces y salí y comencé a correr recordaba por donde me habían traído, estaba cerca de la entrada principal habían cuatro gorilas saldría por la puerta de atrás.

-¡Fraude!-grito el hombre calvo del juego anterior y cinco gorilas voltearon a verme comencé a correr en la puerta de emergencia había un chico debilucho con una sudadera roja, corrí hacia él, puse mis manos por detrás de su cuello incline la cabeza hacia un lado tapando nuestras caras con mi cabello de reojo pude ver que ellos pasaron de largo, el chico puso sus manos en mi cintura.

-Vaya que eres linda-si lo golpeaba en la cara gritaría y los gorilas vendrían.

-Gracias-susurré, poco a poco caminaba hacia la salida cuando llegue a esta salimos los dos aun en la misma posición.-No me toques-le di un puntapié y él se alejó.

-¡Qué diablos te pasa!-me agarro por los hombros y yo lo golpeé con la cabeza en la nariz.

Me monte en mi moto y arranque, cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudente me relaje, el semáforo me dijo que parara, quería que todo desaparezca por poco era secuestrada por gorilas, un camaro azul estaba viniendo hacia mí se paró a un lado, las ventanas eran polarizadas, era una copia de BumbleBee versión azul, el copiloto bajo un poco la luna y saco un arma, aceleré, agradecí por los pocos autos que habían si ese gorila creía que me podía ganar en una carrera estaba muerto nunca me han ganado; tres carros estaban delante, entre el espacio entre el carro uno y carro dos era del tamaño de una moto, vi que el camaro se metió entre la acera y el carro tres.

Di media vuelta y cruce en sentido contrario el camaro me imito el chirrido de las llantas resonó en mi cabeza la adrenalina apareció él era un buen conductor parecía "Rápidos y Furiosos" gire y entramos a la carretera 96 entramos al puente, la pista se elevó y alguien gritaba: "Pare". El camaro acelero y vi como en el tubo de escape una llama azul se encendía, el carro salto, no me ganaría, aceleré yendo a 120 Km. Caí sobre el camaro pero seguí, el copiloto salió era James.

Acelere pero escuche el disparo le había dado a mi llanta trasera, caí de lado, escuche otro disparo y vi que mi brazo derecho se llenaba de sangre, mi moto estaba sobre mí, me dolía todo.

**Primero quiero disculparme por no haber publicado se los quiero explicar,cuando termine los examenes mi casa la seguian pintando si el pintor esta leyendo esto le quiero decir:Maldito nos dejaste un mes sin hubo problemas con el internet ahora vamos al episodio quiero aclarar que esto es un fragmento de el pasado de Tomoyo y si se dan cuenta en los dos episodios la edad de Tomoyo varia eso sera explicado despues por ultimo los quiero.  
><strong>


End file.
